Invisible Enemies
by starcrossed angel
Summary: This is the sequel to my story: Destiny Awaits. Jamie, the keeper of the crest of destiny has to face off with haunting demons from her past. Can she let down her emotional barrier for her friends to get through to help her before its too late? please r/r
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon: Digital Monsters, the characters or the rights. Jamie is mine however, her personality and her character is from my mind and cannot be taken away!!!! Enjoy the story and please review. :)   
  
Invisible Enemies: The Girl  
  
The night was calm and warm. There was a gentle breeze, just enough to rustle the leaves in the big sycamore trees above. Jamie breathed a relaxing sigh, she seemed content on the outside, but no one could figure her out. People have tried, but no one had succeeded.   
  
Kari looked over to where the young girl was sitting, on the edge of a cliff, with her feet dangling just over the side. She was tall, slim, and very beautiful. Anyone would be scared to be sitting there, it was a long way down, but not Jamie. She sat in silence, just her thoughts racing around her head. A gust of wind had blown a few strands of her dark hair across her face, she slowly raised her hand and put them back in place. "Is she okay?" asked Gatomon looking up at Kari. She looked down at the cat-like Digimon, her tail was swirling around behind her, "You know what Gatomon?" started Kari, "I'm really not sure." They turned once more to the young girl, who had all the destined perplexed. She didn't speak much, come to think of it, the only time she did was when she was spoken to, or perhaps to put in a few words of advice or wisdom. No one knew very much about Jamie Takiri, except that she lived with her mother in Odaiba. She had moved here awhile ago, but no one knew anything of her past. And when you questioned her about it, she totally shut off, her defenses were at the ready and you didn't want to mess with her, believe me.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, space cadet Jamie, you coming back to earth anytime soon?" Yolei waved her hand in front of Jamie's face, in an attempt to bring her out of her train of thought. It was time to leave the Digital World after a long day of repairs and a surprise encounter by Rockmon, thanks to Davis. He was attempting to build a bridge across a ravine between two mountains, when he set off a rockslide and disturbed a sleeping Rockmon. The DigiDestined were soon able to clean Davis' mess up and Rockmon was quite understanding. "Everybody ready?" asked Davis. "Right!" they all answered, and in no time at all, they were all back at the school's computer lab where they all went their separate ways. Cody had a kendo lesson with his grandfather, Davis was going to a soccer practice, Yolei had a chemistry test to study for, and since T.K didn't have a basketball practice that night, he offered to walk Kari home. They were walking for a while, just thinking in silence and enjoying each other's company when, "Hey. Do you notice something…:" the had both started talking at the same time, they smiled at each other and said, "You go first…" they said together again, "I'm sorry, you were saying…" they did it again. They looked at each other and bubbled with laughter. They continued the walk down the pavement, it was lined with tall trees. The light traffic seemed to glide by and the street was filled with people trying to make their way home after a day at work. The orange sun was setting on Odaiba, and the pale orange rays lit Kari's hair so that she appeared to have a halo. T.K was staring at her, she was wearing her usual pink /white top, with her yellow shorts and pink boots, with a pink clip in her hair. Her auburn eyes looked into his baby blue eyes and seemed to look direclty into his soul. "What are you looking at?" asked Kari inquisitively, she had turned to face him and found him looking at her with an intensity that he reserved only for her. She smiled at him, and he returned it with a smile of his own, He always manages to make my legs go wobbly when he does that, thought Kari.They walked to a big apartment building. This was Kari's stop, she lived on the second floor with her parents, Mr and Mrs Kamiya and her older brother Tai, he had been the leader of the first Digidestined, when T.K and Kari where just 8 years old. "You coming up?" she asked pleadingly. He knew that she didn't want him to go home yet, and he never could say no to her, "Oh alright, one of these days, I'm going to learn how to say no to you." She grinned with pleasure as he escorted her into the building weve been friends since forever, I care about her a lot, I wonder if she feels the same way about me. I'd love to tell exactly how I feel… thought T.K . He was suddenly jolted back into reality when Kari turned to him and said, "Do you notice something about Jamie?" He turned to face Kari, "Hmmm…. Like what?" he replied. She looked off into the distance and said, "I dunno, like something's wrong, like she's hiding something." He looked down and remembered the past couple of days with Jamie. She had transferred to Odaiba Junior High, and although she had been withdrawn and really quiet lately, T.K had thought that that was just her natural way of acting. All she needed was a little socialism, then he was sure that she'd be just fine. "Maybe it's just me, but it seems like there's something she's not telling us, she hasn't told us anything about her past and she rarely talks, I mean to anyone. Even Jagwomon says that there's something wrong, she asked me if Jamie had said anything to me about these weird dreams she had been having. Every night she wakes up in a cold sweat and sometimes, she doesn't even sleep!" T.K looked down, he was thinking about what had just been said, "Well, what do you want to do? Wait, I know what you want to do… You want to go and have a little talk with Jamie, don't you?" she looked at T.K and grinned, "You know me so well, and as a matter of fact, you're going to come too!" T.K rolled his eyes and didn't even bother arguing, he knew that Kari's mind was made up, "So when is this little therapy session scheduled for?" he asked just before knocking on the door, "Well, how about tomorrow? You don't have a basketball practice do you?" Tai opened the door and greeted his sister and T.K with a smile, "Not anymore…" answered T.K as they both went inside the Kamiya apartment.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  



	2. The Flame Burns Bright

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon: Digital Monsters, its characters or rights, I do however own Jamie. She is my creation and no one can take that away from me!!!!!   
  
Now, on with the story and please review. :)  
  
Invisible Enemies: The Flame Burns Bright  
  
  
A few blocks away from the Kamiya residence, in a small apartment on the third floor, the bathroom was blanketted in steam. Jamie used a towel to clear the misted mirror, and took a hard look at her body. She sighed and brushed her shiny, brown hair. The night was warm so she had dressed in blue sweat pants, and a white tank top with spaghetti straps. She went to the kitchen and read the note pinned on the refrigerator door, "Jamie, I'm sorry I couldn't be home for dinner tonight again, I have to work late at the office- Mum" she said out loud. She rolled her eyes and scanned the fridge for a morsel of food, "Let's see, ooh, I think Kalamon will like this," she said, taking out some sushi that Jamie's mother had left over from her lunch earlier that day. She went into her room and fed her little digimon the sushi. "Aren't you going to have anything?" asked Kalamon before she bit into the California roll, "No, I'm good, besides, you have to keep up your strength." She got up and stretched her arms up to the ceiling, then bent down and touched her toes. She was very agile and flexible, and she looked very athletic. She opened her window and allowed the fresh breeze to greet her face. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "What was that?" asked Kalamon suddenly, Jamie turned around having heard something too. She promptly shut the window and walked cautiously into the kitchen. The apartment was small but very dark, she treaded slowly and gently, turning around in all directions and being careful not to make a sound. She suddenly felt an arm curl around her waist and a hand came over her mouth. She was surprised, but strangely, not scared. There was a familiarness in the body that hugged her closer, without thinking twice she manouevered her arm to grip the attacker and threw him to the ground, thud! The attacker landed on the hard wooden floor next to the coffee table. "Geeze Jamie, where'd you learn that from?"   
  
Jamie stepped back and turned the light on. What she saw, much to her amazement was a young boy, "D-D-Dylan, is… is that you?" she almost passed out but he had gotten up from his position on the floor and helped her to the couch. "The one and only!" he said with a charming smile. He held her hand tightly and placed his arm around her shoulder. Kalamon made sure to stay out of sight, although she didn't like the thought of this new boy being near Jamie, she got a weird vibe off him, but she was unsure of her feelings. Jamie untangled herself from Dylan's arms, fighting off the emotions that had now taken over her head. "What's the matter babe?" he asked turning her face toward his, "Aren't you glad to see me?" Jamie stood up and walked to the window on the other side of the room, "What do you want and why are you here?" she asked, there was now a coldness in her voice, and the room went deathly silent. "Well, to tell you the truth…" She scoffed at his remark, "Yeah, that would be a first" she said cockily, "Don't be that way babe, I know, I know I've screwed up in the past, but,… but I've changed, I swear." His words flooded Jamie's thoughts, I've heard this all before, I can't go through it again, I won't! thought Jamie to herself. She turned to look outside the window, Dylan walked over to her and put his muscular arms around her waist, it's amazing, he still manages to make my legs go wobbly at his slightest touch, I feel secure in his arms, but it's all fake, imaginary, I've heard it all before, I've heard it all before, thought Jamie. She remembered last summer, the days went by so fast, the time she had spent with Dylan, she was so in love, she was so sure. She remembered the time out in the field, the way they had played in the long dry grass, when they had gone swimming, and climbebd rocks and trained. They had always trained together, he had new techniques, which he had taught her. It was the best summer of her life, then it ended. He took off and she hadn't heard from him since, until this very moment. Jamie felt herself giving in to him, her wild spirit, her very soul seemed to burn brighter and fight with a new found rage, a new edge. *ding-dong* Jamie was knocked back into reality and she removed Dylan's arms from her body and shoved him into the closet before he had a chance to protest. She walked to the door taking in deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind and slow her racing heart. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Tai, standing patiently outside her door. She mumbled something like, "Wow, two surprise guests in one night, could this get any better?" as she opened the door. Tai gave her a warm smile as he saw Jamie face appear out of the door, "Hey Jamie!" he said, "Hi Tai, what a nice surprise, what are you doing here?" answered Jamie.   
I was wondering that myself, what am I doing here? Thought Tai. "I was taking a walk and since I was in the area, I thought I'd pay you a little visit," he said after a pause. This is unusual, he never does this type of thing, maybe Kari sent him to check up on me, but why? Thought Jamie, "Look, umm Tai, this isn't really a good time, I just got out of the shower and…" he looked down and Jamie thought he looked a little disappointed, but disregarded the thought, "Yeah, right, I have to get home anyway or my parents'll freak. Have a good night Jamie." He smiled and then left the building. I feel awful! Ooh Tai, I'm so sorry, thought Jamie as she closed her apartment door. "Who was that?" asked Dylan, with a tinge of jealousy in his voice, "Hmm… oh, he's just a friend," replied Jamie softly.  
  
To Be Continued…  



	3. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon: Digital Monsters, the characters or rights. I do however own Jamie and Dylan, they are my creations and from the depths of my soul, and no one can take that away from me!!!!!! Now, on with the story, please don't forget to review :):)  
  
Invisible Enemies: The Bet  
  
He smiled and then left the building. I feel awful! Ooh Tai, I'm so sorry, thought Jamie as she closed her apartment door. "Who was that?" asked Dylan, with a tinge of jealousy in his voice, "Hmm… oh, he's just a friend," replied Jamie softly.   
  
The next day…  
  
T.K was walking Kari to school like he always did, he turned to face the beautiful brunette walking next to him. The morning was warm and the sun lit Kari's hair so that she appeared to have a halo, making her look more angel-like. They were wearing their usual threads, Kari in her pink and white top, yellow shorts and a pink clip in her hair. T.K was in his green/blue top with long yellow sleeves, brown ¾ pants. Kari had her digital camera around her neck, but surprisingly, T.K's fishermans' hat was stuffed in his pocket. He patted his back pocket making sure it was still there, "Hey, I'm watching you," said Kari grinning. "What? I was just making sure that it hadn't fallen out!" said T.K in defense, he then placed his hands at his sides. Kari giggled and said, "You're gonna crack, then you'll have to buy me dinner and take me to a movie!" she was very happy at this thought, "I will not lose this bet Kari Kamiya!!" said T.K defiantly, and with that he grabbed her by her waist and spun her around, Kari squealed with laughter, she wished that this moment wouldn't end, T.K brought her down into his chest and she hugged him tightly, they were close now, but not close enough for T.K, he leaned his head forward and she did the same. It felt like time had stopped moving, and that they were the only living souls, I've been waiting for this moment for four years thought Kari. Closer, closer, I want it so bad I can taste it, thought T.K. They were just about to embrace in a passionate kiss when, "Hey Kari!" Kari heard the voice, she saw the figure of the boy but ignored it, Kiss me now T.K!!! she thought desperately. "Kari, hey Kari!" came the voice again, Why does nothing ever work out, even if I didn't plan for this to happen, why does he always have to ruin everything!! thought T.K as he reluctantly untangled his arms from Kari's warm, slender body. Kari was cursing Davis' existence and she looked very disappointed, she didn't want to turn around to greet Davis, she was secretly wishing that Davis would be sucked into another dimension, but even then, she and the rest of the Digidestined would probably have to go and look for him anyway, I just know that T.K would've kissed me, had we not been so rudely interrupted, thought Kari, she saw T.K's face and even though he was trying hard to smile she could tell that he was very angry. "Oh, hi Davis," said Kari, emphasising how annoyed she was with him, Davis however didn't pick it up. "Hey T.P, who do you think you are, putting your dirty paws all over my girl!" shouted Davis putting one arm around Kari. Kari was so angry that she twisted Davis' arm behind his back, forcing him to bow before T.K. Both T.K and Davis were surprised by this counter attack and Davis was squealing in pain, "Let Go! Oow you're hurting me Kari!! Leggo, leggo!!" T.K cracked up in histerical laughter, "Where'd gasp gasp where'd you learn that??" he asked between his giggling. Kari let go off Davis' arm and walked proudly over to T.K, she offered her hand and he took it and stood up. "Jamie's been teaching me some self-defence moves, she says I have more strength than I know, and that I have the perfect body and discipline to do these moves!" she answered grinning. She hooked her arm into T.K's and turned to leave, "We're going to be late for school," T.K turned to face her and replied, "Who am I to argue with the all powerful, Kari Kamiya?" he said jokingly, "Oh, and Davis, if you ever call me your girl again, I will do much worse than twist your arm, got it, I am not a piece of meat!!" said Kari and she walked off. "Are you sure Davis is going to be okay?" asked T.K just a little concerned, Kari answered, "Don't worry, I didn't really hurt him he's just a crybaby."   
  
Davis got up and rubbed his wrist. He was feeling very dejected and a little confused, Why-why did she do that? She-she can't can't choose T.K over me, he's a loser, thought Davis to himself. He was still lost in his thoughts when, "Hey Davis, what happened to you?" Davis turned to see Jamie standing behind him, she was wearing a jeans, a baby blue tank top and her long brown hair was flowing down the sides of her face, she also had a pair of rollerblades on, "Oh, hi Jamie, nothing much, just Kari, she umm… " started Davis, "She held you in submission," finished Jamie, "Yeah, thanks to you, you turned my dear sweet Kari into a killing machine!!!" said Davis in a panic. "Wait a minute, I only taught Kari how to defend herself, not attack, yet, so you had to have done something to her first," stated Jamie simply. "What? Me. I didn't do anything!" answered Davis in protest, "I just said that…" and he trailed off, remembering what Kari had said. Jamie looked at Davis' disappointed face, he looks so sad, kinda reminds me of Tai, oh no, I wanted to apologize to him for last night, thought Jamie, "Let me guess," she continued, "You saw Kari walking and having fun with T.K, then you went over to them and probably said something along the lines of, Get away from my girl T.B!" Davis was amazed, how, how did you know that?" he asked. "Nevermind about that, if you ask me, I say that Kari should've knocked you back to last Tuesday, all girls hate to be called, someone else's girl, especially if it isn't true, she isn't a piece of meat y'know!" Davis felt even worse now, "I better go, or I'll be late for school, bye Jamie," said Davis as he ran off.   
"What am I going to do about that kid? He's skull is as thick as Digitamamon's shell!" said Jamie to herself. She turned around, "Man, you're good," said Dylan. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "You smell great too," he said kissing her neck gently. "I'm in a playful mood, why don't we play a game of cat and mouse?" she said. "You have your blades on, let's go!" she said and she skated on down the sidewalk. "I'm going to get you!" shouted Dylan as he raced after her, Just like old times, she still makes me crazy he thought to himself. She was a good, agile skater, but Dylan soon caught up with her, "You've gotten better since last we skated, how are you at flying?" he asked, his heart was racing, you always were an adrenaline junkie thought Jamie, anything you can do I can do too!" she said confidently. "Alright then! Let's do this!" Dylan sped up and did a few spins to warm up and get his rhythm going, he saw a flight of stairs and did a grind easily down the rail. "Woohoo! The only way to travel!" he shouted out excitedly. "Is that all you got?" asked Jamie cockily, and she did the grind backwards and jumped into the air at the end of the rail somersaulting and landing perfectly, "How'd you like them apples!" she said. This went on for a while, the jumps getting bigger, their hearts beating faster, the risks getting greater. They were at the school now, "I have to go, feel free to roam the streets and explore the city," she said and she looked down. Dylan took her hand and kissed it gently, "I'll be waiting for you when you get home, I promise." He watched her glide into the school's playground and when she got inside he turned and left.   
Meanwhile just a few feet away, "Who was that guy?" asked Kari, "I don't know, but he's probably just a friend of Jamie's, we'll ask her about it later, but right now, we're going to be late for class!" answered T.K.   
  
To Be Continued…  



	4. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon" Digital Monsters, its characters or rights. I do, however, own Jamie and Dylan, they are my creations from the depths of my soul, and no one can take that away from me. Please enjoy this chapter and review!!! :):)  
  
Invisible Enemies: The Kiss  
  
It was lunch and the DD were just sitting down to eat…  
  
"You guys seen Davis?" asked Ken turning around. Yolei walked up to where the rest were sitting and took a seat next to Ken. He turned to her and looked straight into her eyes, "Hi," he said softly, he smiled sweetly at her, he took her hand under the table and Yolei giggled nervously. T.K was sitting next to Kari and they glanced at each other sharing an "oh boy" look. "Not since this morning," answered Kari, she turned around and scanned the lunch room. "This isn't like Davis, he's usually here before we are, he's not one to miss a meal," said T.K concerned. "What happened this morning?" asked Yolei, she had seen Davis walk into school this morning, he looked lost and lonely. (A/N: No, I can't believe I'm writing this, don't worry, I'll be back to my usual Davis Bashing ways soon) "Well, I guess I was pretty hard on him, it's just that.. I can't stand him calling me his girl!" said Kari. She turned around to scan the room again, "Still nothing," said T.K, "Oh no, hide me!!" he squealed suddenly and he ducked under the table and rested his head on Kari's lap, Huh? Ooh, this is nice thought Kari, "T.K? What's going on?" "Huh? Oh yeah, fanclub at 11 o'clock, Cheerleaders at 3 o'clock and umm big group of guys at 6 o'clock!" answered T.K quietly and he took Kari's hand and kissed it gently, Man am I enjoying this, thought T.K. Kari looked down into his aqua blue eyes and smiled, "I can understand about the fanclub and cheerleaders, but what's with the group of guys?" asked Kari intrigued. She stroked his wild blond hair and thought, he's still not wearing his hat, that means that he doesn't want to take me out to dinner and a movie, or is he just playing hard to get. "Well," started T.K, "The guys wanted me to… they wanted me to, umm, they want to score dates with you Kari, and they wanted me to put in a good word for them," he said and he looked a little disappointed. "What?" Geez, look at those guys, there's Brian the captain of the baseball team, and Jeremy the captain of the football team, and umm, Ian the chess champion. What an umm weird selection. Kari giggled and looked back down at T.K, Would it be too obvious if I just told him that I didn't like any of those guys, and that I only wanted to go out with him? thought Kari, Wait, I have an idea… Kari reached down and grabbed T.K's hat and shoved it onto his head. "Hey! No fair, Kari!!!" he screamed as he sat up, Wait, what am I saying? I'd love to take her out to dinner and a movie, this is… perfect, but what is she saying? Does she want to go out with me? I'm… I'm nothing compared to those other guys, well, except for Ian… "Yeah! I win!!" said Kari delighted. "Uh oh!" said T.K as the three groups rushed to their table, he grabbed Kari's hand and fled the scene, "We'll see you guys later!" and he winked at Ken, he had seen Yolei and Ken holding hands under the table. They smiled awkwardly.   
  
**WARNING WARNING** (A/N: Mushy part ahead, some details may offend, or excite!! ^_^)  
  
"Here they come!" said T.K. Kari grabbed him, pushed him against the row of lockers and frenched him passionately. T.K was surprised but he didn't fight back. His heart was pounding and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet embrace. The three groups stopped dead in their tracks as they came upon the couple in liplock. The girls were staring daggers at Kari, while the guys made plans to permanantly attach a toilet to T.K's head, but the two didn't care, they were lost in one another. T.K moved his hands around Kari's waist and back, while Kari rested one hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat, while the other ruffled his hair and pushed his head down. He then turned her around so that her back was just resting against the locker. Kari opened her mouth invitingly, and T.K didn't hesitate, he slid his warm tongue inside Kari's mouth and gently massaged her tongue. Kari felt like her legs were going to buckle under her any minute, T.K's body was warm and gentle, she always felt secure when he was around her. He moved his head rhythmically and carressed her tongue slowly. He's so gentle yet so commanding, his kisses are like chocolate, thought Kari. I can't believe I'm making out with my one true love, this is a dream come true, now I can die happy, thought T.K. The kiss could not sustain their hunger for one another, but breathing was becoming an issue. They broke away from each other reluctantly, panting like they had run a marathon. They hadn't seen the crowd gathering, and when they had finally come up for oxygen, the crowd had burst out into applause, whistles and cheers! T.K could feel his face blush and Kari was still catching her breath. T.K curled an arm around her and she suddenly felt calm. They walked down the tunnel of applauding students receiving a series of 'woohoo's', 'yeah's' and receiving pats on the back. Kari and T.K walked out into the playground and sat on the swings. They were smiling and giggling, that kiss was so special, sharing her breath, her soul and her heart, it was like magic thought T.K. Wow, it finally happened. He is soo intense. When he kissed me, I felt like something had exploded inside me, like a piece of T.K had found a place inside me, and I in him. They say a kiss is the most intimate connection between two people, and now I know why, sharing his breath, his soul it was magical, thought Kari.   
The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. "We have Gym, then Math," said T.K as he reached for Kari's hand, "How am I going to be able to keep my hands off you?" asked Kari hugging him tightly. He bent down and nuzzled her neck, "Don't worry, Miss Irataki will have that covered." She grinned and walked reluctantly into the girls changing rooms.   
  
  
To Be Continued…  



	5. First Glimpse

Invisible Enemies  
  
"That's the fifth straight shot you've missed since I've been watching," said T.K. Davis turned around to see the blonde boy smiling at him, "Yeah, so what's it to you anyway?" asked Davis, and he turned to retrieve the ball. "What's wrong man? Haven't seen you since this morning," said T.K, trying to start a friendly conversation. Davis, however wasn't very interested, "None of your business, now leave me alone!" he screamed and he kicked the ball, the shot was off course and hit the crossbar, T.K and Davis hit the ground dodging the ball. Davis slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. T.K sat up facing Davis, "What's wrong man?" he asked again. "You've never liked me, what's with all this friendship talk now!?!" asked Davis angrily. T.K was getting angry too, "What?!? I didn't say that I didn't want your friendship Davis, you started all this-this rivalry, all I wanted was your friendship!" screamed T.K. "But you were trying to take Kari away from me! Then-then- then you get all buddy with my idol, Tai, who happens to be Kari's brother, then-then you try to show me up in the Digital World by saving Kari and getting Patamon to digivolve into his champion form!!" screamed Davis as he stood. He was ready to punch T.K's lights out. "Wait just a second," said Kari, she had seen the two boys in the middle of the field and had approached them, and they had not known that she was there until she intervened. "So, what you're saying Davis, is that you-you like me? And that's what this whole fight is about?" asked Kari, she had pushed T.K aside and was staring into Davis' dark eyes. Davis took Kari's hands in his own and stared into her auburn eyes, "Yes Kari, I've had the hugest crush on you since the first time I set my eyes on you. You're the most beautiful creature I have ever met, you're funny, smart, kind and caring and I think you're perfect." Tears started welling up in Kari's eyes, T.K had a puzzled look on his face, what- what what's happening?? thought T.K, he felt like his whole world was falling apart. "Oh-oh Davis," said Kari, "Why didn't you say anything before?" Davis looked down and answered, "I wasn't sure if you'd have me, I thought that you liked T.K more than me. "No, I mean, I was confused, now I see, I should be with you." T.K was finding it hard to breathe, it was like Kari had punched through his rib cage, and tore his heart from his chest. "What about. about me??" screamed T.K, he stepped toward Kari, "What about this afternoon, in the-the hallway??" he continued. Kari looked at him, "You mean this?" she asked as she grabbed Davis and kissed him.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!" T.K woke up screaming, he was dripping in a cold sweat. He had rolled onto the floor and sat up rocking back and forth, hugging his knees to his chest. "It was just a dream, just a dream," he said over and over again reassuring himself. (A/N: hehehe gotcha!!! I know I'm evil. Please. If Kari and Davis were the only two ppl living in Odaiba, I wouldn't let them get together) T.K got up to take a shower, then he would go and shoot some hoops, wanting to relax.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
T.K got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his muscular body and dried his hair with a towel. The bathroom was covered in steam, "I feel a lot better now, but I'm still confused about that weird dream," T.K thought he had seen something moving around behind him, he turned around but saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the mirror. Taking a towel, he wiped the misted mirror, he had seen the reflection of a man dressed in black clothing, but when he turned to look there was nothing there. He ran through the house clutching his towel so that it wouldn't fall down. "T.K? What's the matter?" said Kari giggling. "Huh? Kari what are you doing here? How'd you get in?" asked T.K blushing. Kari giggled again and answered, "Patamon let me in, it was getting pretty late, so I thought I'd bring him home." She looked down and said, "Do you want me to go?" T.K put up his hands in defence, "No, please don't go." The towel had almost fallen down revealing T.K's body, but Kari had turned around, being the well-mannered girl that she was. "God T.K! Go get changed before I. umm, we. just go!" she giggled some more as he ran off to get dressed. "What's wrong with those two?" asked Gatomon walking to the couch with Patamon, "I dunno, you hungry?" he replied. She nodded and Patamon flew into the kitchen. T.K came out fully dressed. Kari, Gatomon and Patamon had made a few snacks and drinks. "You're mom's out of town again?" she asked as she sat down. T.K wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah, but I'm fine, and Matt comes over once in a while to check up on me anyway," he answered. "Matt called Tai yesterday, he's going out of town for a while with the band," she said looking at him. T.K looked away, he felt bad that he had lied to her, "Why didn't you say anything, you could've stayed at my place for a couple days, you know how fond my parents are of you, and Tai's the same, and well, you know how I feel about you," she said. I'm not sure exactly how you feel about me, are we friends, friends that kiss or what? You've never really said how you felt about me, but I never doubted your love for me thought T.K. "It's just that I didn't want to- to umm upset anyone." She stroked his blonde hair, he felt so much better, just to be near her. "Go pack, you're spending the night at my apartment, just let me call home." T.K opened his mouth to protest but she placed her finger on his lips and said, "No buts, and make sure you pack those cute little boxers," she said grinning.  
  
T.K went to his room and started packing his stuff, boxers, clean set of clothes school stuff, "Ahhh!!!" he screamed, he knelt down and grabbed his head in pain. Kari dropped the phone and ran into his room, "T.K? T.K what's the matter?" she asked in a panic, "Ahhh!!! What do you want with me?!?!" he screamed again. Kari felt so helpless, T.K was in pain, and she didn't know what to do. T.K gave a loud yell and then collapsed. Gatomon and Patamon ran into the room and saw T.K lying in a heap, "Call Tai Kari," said Gatomon.  
  
A little later, at the Kamiya apartment..  
  
"So you say he was fighting against something, something that was in his head?" asked Tai, he was sitting on a chair facing Kari who was wiping T.K's forehead with a cold damp cloth, "Yeah, it was weird, he was fine one minute, then he was screaming the next." T.K murmured something and tossed and turned some more. The doorbell rang and the rest of the destined walked in. "Looks like everyone's here, except Jamie," said Tai. "Sorry I'm late guys, umm, something came up." She smiled and sat next to Kari, "You okay?" she asked placing a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Yeah, just a little scared I guess," she answered nodding her head. T.K screamed again, and he suddenly sat up. He was breathing heavenly and all he wanted to do was hug Kari. She tried to calm him down, "It's okay, I'm here, we all are," she said reassuringly. "It was. and I couldn't. and he was.." said T.K not making any sense. Tai got up to get everyone drinks; T.K still wouldn't let go of Kari. Davis was smiling at them, he had had a little talk with Kari, and she had talked about her feelings for T.K. She had also said that Davis was a valued friend and she only wished that the two boys could work out their differences. Davis was depressed, but when he saw how happy Kari was when she talked about T.K, he decided to give T.K a chance, after all, if Kari said he was a great guy, then he believed her. I'd rather be her friend than not be a part of her life at all thought Davis. The conversation had ended in a hug, "So are we still friends Davis?" she had asked, "Only if you can forgive me," he answered.  
  
Jamie was speaking, "I had, umm, the same, I had the same vision," she said. The DigiDestined gasped and Kari asked, "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell anyone about it?" Jamie stood up and put her glass down on the table, "Because, umm, it happened before. About three other times," she looked at T.K, "It gets worse each time, the pain increases, I'm sorry to tell you this T.K, but they last longer too." Yolei looked puzzled, she turned to look at Ken, "What or who is causing it? And what does it want?" she asked. Tai was deep in thought, "Does it have something to do with the digital world?" he asked. Jamie looked out the window, "Yeah, I keep seeing my crest and then, there's this guy, he always has a black rose in hand, he wears a dark cape, and dark blue long pants. She shut her eyes. "I've, I've seen him before, in my dreams," said Kari suddenly. "Yeah, me too" said Ken. The room fell silent.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. A Promise Made

Invisble Enemies  
  
T.K and Kari were sitting in her room talking. "What was it like? What did you see?" she asked him. He breathed in deeply and tried to remember in detail what had happened. He had his head rested in her lap and she was gently stroking his head, "It all started with a picnic, everyone was there, even Mimi and Matt and the rest of the digimon. Then suddenly, the sky turned dark and the wind began blow. Then, the man in the dark cape turned up, he started laughing and I stood up to protect you, all the digimon digivolved and tried to stop the darkness, but they were too weak. Then there was a big explosion and we were all thrown across the field. I rushed over to you, and held you in my arms, but I was too late, everyone, and everything that I had ever loved, was destroyed. Then the man came up to me and started saying things like join me and don't resist the power of the darkness, then I woke up." Kari wiped a tear from T.K's cheek, "It was horrible, I'd thought I'd lost you forever," he raised himself up a little and kissed Kari on the cheek. "I'm glad you're all right Takeru, I was so worried about you." She held him tightly, he was warm and strong and when he was around, she felt so safe and content. There was a knock at the door, and Tai walked in, "Hey, it's getting pretty late, you guys ready for bed?" he asked. T.K nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm beat, how about you Kari?" Kari sighed, "Not really, do we have to go to bed Tai?" she asked with her famous puppy-dog eyes. Tai folded his arms, "Your powers of persuasion cannot affect me Hikari," he replied simply, "You have to go to school tomorrow and." he was cut off by a knock at Kari's window. T.K and Tai were staring wide-eyed at the person outside the window, while Kari walked quickly to open it.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Jamie, as she jumped from the window's ledge to the ground in her black pants and baby-blue jacket. Tai was stunned, "How did you get up here?" he asked concerned, "I climbed" she stated simply, "It's only a two stories. I climbed right to the top once and -" she sat down on Kari's bed. Kari giggled at the two boys still in shock, "Don't worry, Jamie's a very experienced climber, she can take of herself," she said. "Thank you Kari," smiled Jamie. And they started talking about a lot of stuff. Tai left after a while and T.K was slowly falling asleep. Eventually, only the two girls were awake. "Jamie, can I ask you a question?" she looked at Kari from across the bed, "You're going to ask me whether I say no or not," Kari faked a hurt look, "Does everybody know I do that?!?!" she said with mock anger. "No. just half the school," joked Jamie. "Well, shoot." Kari looked at the floor, which seemed to get suddenly interesting, "Yes. what a piece of fine carpet isn't it?" asked Jamie sarcastically after the long pause. Kari grinned, "Okay okay, you've met my parents, why can't I meet yours?" she asked. Jamie looked at the floor, then she sighed and tried to fake a smile, "Well. it's just that." and she was interupted by Tai opening the door, "Sorry guys, but it is really late, poor T.K, what did you two do, bore him to death?" Kari shot a death glance at her older brother, "What? What I do?" Jamie got up from the bed, "He's right Kari, it is really late, don't worry, we'll finsh it tomorrow okay?" Kari nodded, "Thanks Jamie, see ya." Jamie was about to climb back out the window, but Tai caught her arm and said, "Oh no,you're going to use the door like normal people, someone might see you and if you are going to climb out of windows, it should be mine," he said grinning, "Come on, I'll walk you home." Before Jamie could argue, Tai had pushed her out of the apartment, leaving Kari staring at the two older kids, "I wonder if this means that Tai's over Sora," she said thinking aloud. "Hardly likely," came a response. Kari felt T.K's arms wrap around her waist and she turned into jello. "What makes you so sure?" she asked turning around to stare into his aqua blue eyes, "You don't just fall out of love, it's too complex," he said. Then he bent down and kissed Kari softly on the lips, "Ready for bed?" he asked. "Only if you'll sleep with me," she replied, then realizing at once what she said, they burst into laughter, "Whoa. that came out wrong!" she exclaimed, "Sorry T.K, I didn't mean it like that." He sat down on the bed again, "It's okay Kari, I understand," he grinned. I wonder what it would be like, does that mean that she thinks about it too?, thought T.K. He smiled contently, Oh man, that was embarassing, but I do wonder what it would be like, thought Kari. They gazed at each other, "I want you to be my first!" they both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Really?" they both asked at the same time, and then were silent for a while. "Let's make a pact then!" said Kari. T.K stared at his best friend, "Aren't we a little old for that Kari?" he asked sarcastically. "I guess," she sighed, "How about a promise then? A solemn vow that if we don't fall in love with someone by the time we're twenty years old, we'll. well, you know," she blushed a crimson red. T.K grinned, "Okay, I solemnly promise, and I seal the deal, with a kiss." He leaned forward and gave Kari a peck on the cheek. Kari, not satisfied pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
